The present invention relates to tool containers and, more specifically, to containers which include inserts to retain the tools within the container.
Tool users, whether casual or professional, desire to maintain their tools in some type of organized fashion. Tool organization enables a user to readily find the tool, use it, and return it to its place. Thus, several types of tool containers have been provided to serve such a function.
While the tool containers work satisfactorily for their designed purpose, these containers have their drawbacks. One such drawback is some containers are not rugged enough to withstand the day-to-day punishment which a professional user subjects his tools to. Also, the containers may be large, awkward and difficult to be handled by the user. Further, the containers may not provide an aesthetic appearance.